


i'm in love with you and it's 3am

by spacebunphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Third Person, Reality, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Love, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebunphil/pseuds/spacebunphil
Summary: fluffy proposal drabble based on dan staying with the lesters in florida.





	i'm in love with you and it's 3am

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using ao3 to post not just reading things,, i'm nervous ahh
> 
> [ follow my twitter/tumblr? @spacebunphil ]

> _Phil cuddled into Dan's chest, kissing his pale neck sweetly, holding his boyfriend tight. Head rushing with adrenaline, Phil Lester knew just what had to be done. He pulled back from the warm embrace, holding Dan's soft hands as he dropped to one knee, feeling the damp sand tickle his bare knee as he spoke shakily._

 

Daniel Howell stretched out his lanky limbs, feeling sweaty in the Floridian heat as he tried to sleep, knowing they had another long day of sightseeing the following day. But sleep mocked him, knocking out Phil, Martyn, Cornelia, knocking out Nigel and Kath. The dogs from next door no longer yowled and even the soft crickets had stopped chirping. All the while, Daniel Howell remained awake.

After several humid moments of tossing and turning from facing the window to facing a quietly snoring Phil to staring directly up at the ceiling, Dan decided he'd be better off elsewhere until he was sleepy. He pattered noiselessly down the stairs, hissing quietly at the harsh coldness of stone tiles as he hit the ground floor, quaking with fear at the darkness clouding him. He hastily flicked the kitchen light on, squinting as he walked to the conservatory area with the pool and turned the big light off from the back door, silently admiring the enormous, silvery blue moon that was casting serene, magical light everywhere, the light shattering as it hit the conservatory glass and it spread like fractals across the still glassy pool water.

Still sweating profusely, Daniel Howell, clad only in boxers and bearing nothing, aside from his phone, sat down on the poolside, daintily dipping his legs into the impossibly refreshing water. The coolness was perfect, water dancing around his gangly legs as he watched the moonlight and the silhouette of the houses, the beach just to the side, everything cloaked in the purple of night.   
Tapping at his dimmed phone screen Dan opened his Snapchat, private and personal of course, opening a couple of streaks from a few British friends who were moaning about their eight am start. Dan smiled to himself, away from the noise and demands of dirty London, instead tucked away in a hate free space of time, only 3am with beautiful scenery and people around him.   
Another Snap popped up, from 'Philly'. He crinkled his eyebrows together as he chuckled to himself, opening the photo. It was of course Phil, looking sleepy, his blue eyes squinting, his own photo lit by the moon falling in through the window and the caption a simple 'where are you<3 xx' Dan smiled, simply sending back a gorgeous snap of the moonlight dancing on the water as his pale feet dangled in and he replied, 'come here gorgeous <3xxx' - over doing the affection and kisses due to overwhelming happiness, the giddiness of three AM holiday delirium drugging his brain.   
He got another instantaneous reply of Phil's pale legs mid walk and; 'on my way<3xxx'.

Daniel Howell put his phone on the grey lounger behind him, smiling widely to himself as he heard Phil's feet pad behind him and then cool hands stroked his cheek as Phil sat next to Dan, nuzzled close to his body. Dan sighed at Phil's silliness but shuffled back, hugging Phil's narrow waist from behind as Phil happily sat in between his legs.   
"I love you. You're the best." Dan murmured earnestly in his lover's ear, squeezing him lightly and he snuggled back into his hold, replying in a whisper,   
"I love you too. This is the nicest date ever."   
They both stifled quiet chuckles, relaxing together as an official couple on holiday for the first time ever. ~~(Jamaica would have counted had they not been too afraid of committing past a friends with benefits partnership.)~~

"Danny? Can we walk along the beach?" Phil broke the brief silence with a breathless, apprehensive question, holding his breath as he waited for the response. Dan kissed his cheek.   
"Yes. Great idea. Let's just put flip flops on, no one will see us now." Dan decided carelessly, in his cotton boxers at 3am on holiday.   
Phil's charcoal hair swished to the side as he shook his head in disbelief.   
"No. I'll get you something silly. Wait here." He ordered, so Daniel Howell waited.

He sent another snap to Phil of the moonlight dancing on the water and captioned it, 'i promise to be yours as long as you want me'. A little grungy and cliché, but Daniel Howell was a soppy romantic who didn't care.  
Phil opened the message but didn't reply, but he appeared in the kitchen where Dan had relocated, this time holding a pair of shorts and a sweater for Dan.   
"I want you forever you silly romantic." Phil smiled and teased Dan, pecking his soft lips as the infamously sarcastic Daniel Howell pulled his clothes on, no defensive come back made.  
He was too happy and honest these days to lie or joke about his feelings, and he told Phil that.   
"I'm in love with you and it's 3am. I'm not ashamed to admit that." He explained in a murmur as Phil picked up the house keys and they tiptoed the two minute walk to the beach in their flip flops, shivering slightly at the slightly less humid outside.   
"Come here." Dan cooed at Phil as they stood looking at the glassy waves roll and crash on the seemingly black sand, a repetitive cycle that lulled them into peacefulness.   
Phil cuddled into Dan's chest, kissing his pale neck sweetly, holding his boyfriend tight. Head rushing with adrenaline, Phil Lester knew just what had to be done. He pulled back from the warm embrace, holding Dan's soft hands as he dropped to one knee, feeling the damp sand tickle his bare knee as he spoke shakily.

"Daniel Howell. This isn't what I would've planned. I don't know if you even would've done it.  But god, you're right. It's 3am on holiday, and I love you. You bring out the best in me and help me through the darkest days of my life, so Danny, sorry; Daniel-" Phil paused, throat clogged with emotions as they chuckled tearfully at the bad joke at the rebrand name, and Dan squeezed his hands tightly. "Daniel James Howell. You beautiful man. Will you marry me?" Phil's voice quaked with emotion and their eyes locked, the cerulean eyes full of  apprehension, the copper ones flooded with tears.   
Daniel Howell sobbed, nodding. "Yes Phil. Oh my god. I love you. I love you." He wept, hugging Phil tightly, fiercely even, and they shared a tender, deep kiss. Phil's tongue won the fight for dominance and he explored the mouth he knew well, his hands trailing to Dan's waist, holding him innocently, kissing as their tears trailed quietly down their faces.

The following morning, Dan and Phil put awkward dorky pyjama trousers on, soft t-shirts that belonged to the other and made their way downstairs. The whole family was sat at the oak table eating a cooked breakfast courtesy of Nigel and the boys shyly locked their hands together under the table as they sat down, not ready to share the news. Phil's slim thumb rubbed affectionate circles on Daniel Howell's quivering hand, as if to say, "I've got you."

They had a day out at the NASA centre, and although it was never confirmed, a certain Phil Lester was seen on his phone at the restaurant by his brother, hurriedly scrolling through engagement ring designs. Daniel Howell was seen ~~openly~~ privately searching about tuxedos, and although they thought they were very secretive and demure about the whole affair, all it was was two handsome, hard working best friends who had grown into loving fiancees with a fantastic career, and they were all inexplicably excited about their future. No one could ever stop them now.

 

**\- fin**

 


End file.
